Matt Rutherford
Matt Rutherford era un estudiante del William McKinley High School y miembro del Equipo de Fútbol y del Club de Coro de dicho colegio. Es interpretado por el actor Dijon Talton. Biografía No se sabe mucho sobre Matt Rutherford. Primera Temporada Preggers Irónicamente, en el episodio preggers, Kurt se une al equipo de fútbol, donde se da cuenta que es un excelente pateador, gracias a sus largos años de entrenamiento en baile. El Entrenador Tanaka decide utilizar el inusual modo de entrenarse de Kurt con los demás chicos, por lo cual le pide a Kurt que les enseñe a bailar Single Ladies. El número de camiseta de Matt era el 11. Para sorpresa de todos, este entrenamiento de baile funciona de maravillas permitiéndole a los chicos no solo moverse más fluidamente, sino que también dejan boquiabiertos y desconcertados a sus rivales al bailar en el campo de juego. Luego del partido de fútbol, Matt se da cuenta de que disfrutó del baile, y junto con Noah Puckerman y Mike Chang, deciden unirse al grupo de coro, aunque esto signifique un "suicidio social". thumb|Matt con Puck y April The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken , April Rhodes se une al Glee Club para reemplazar a Rachel. Al Sr. Schuester le preocupa que ella no sea aceptada por los chicos, por lo cual April se ducha con Matt y Puck y se gana su "amistad". Matt hace los coros de fondo en la versión de Finn y Quinn de Don't Stop Believin', así como en Last Name y Somebody to Love. Vitamin D En Vitamin D , Matt y los otros miembros de hombres de New Direction toman pildoras para que les ayuden a ganar la competencia de Mash-Up's. El es cantante secundario en It's My Life/Confessions Part II. Throwdown En throwdown, Matt es seleccionado para ser parte de "Sue's Kids" - un grupo de minorias de New Directions. El es cantante secundario en Hate on Me y luego en Ride Wit Me cuando los grupos de New Directions se juntan en secreto para presentarse. Después Sue les dice a todos que Quinn está embarazada, Matt es cantante secundario en Keep Holding On - una balada dedicada a Quinn. Mash up En mash- up, Mike, Puck, Matt y Finn Hudson luego son forzados a elegir entre el football y el Glee Club por el entrenador. Muchos del club se sorprenden porque Matt, Mike y Puck deciden reintegrarse a Glee y dejaron el futbol. . Lleno de gracias el entrenador reconcidera la separacion y les dice a los chicos que regresen. Matt es cantante secundario en Bust a Move y Sweet Caroline. Wheels En wheels, el Club Glee se ve forzado a pasar 3 horas al día en una silla de ruedas para saber como Artie se siente cuando descubre que el bus a las Regionales no tiene facilidades para las personas en silla de ruedas. Matt luego es cantante secundario, otra vez en silla de ruedas, por Proud Mary. Ballads En Ballad, el esta ausente porque iba a donde el doctor ya que encontro una araña en su oreja. Hairography En hairograohy, el Club Glee esta preocupado por la Academia Jane Addams (ellas hacen una presentacion en el Auditorio de McKenly High). Rachel asegura que ellas usan la cabellografia, entonces Matt y los otros chicos usan pelucas y son aprendices de la cabellografia por Brittany que mueve su cabeza. Mientras cantan Hair/Crazy in Love para la Escuela Haverbrook para sordos , quienes piensan que su cabellografia es mala. Matt luego es cantante secundarion en Imagine y True Colors. Mattress En mattress, el Club Glee no quiere ser visto en el anuario ya que años pasados han sido atormentados. Matt es cantante secundario en Colchónlandia la version de Jump, y luego en Smile mientras se preparan para la foto del anuario y al final es rayada. Sectionals En sectionals, el Club Glee está preocupado cuando los equipos rivales cantan sus canciones en la competencia. Ellos crean una nueva lista de canciones, Matt es cantante secundario en You Can't Always Get What You Want, y luego en My Life Would Suck Without You como un tributo hacia el Sr. Shue. Hell-O En hell-o, se muestra que él es parte del equipo de básquet de McKinley High School, junto con Noah Puckerman y Finn Hudson. El es cantante secundario en Gives You Hell y Hello Goodbye. The Power Of Madonna En the power of Madonna, El Sr. Shuester siente que los chicos no han estado tratando a las mujeres muy bien, y hace que ellos canten What It Feels Like For A Girl. Luego introduciendo (en cierta forma) a Jesse St. James en New Directions, ellos cantan Like a Prayer. Home En home, Matt es cantante secundario en Home. Bad Reputation En bad reputation, Matt es colocado en el 8º lugar en la Glista, y es cantante secundario en Ice Ice Baby y Total Eclipse of the Heart. Laryngitis En laryngitis, él es cantante secundario en One. Dream On En dream on, el baila y tambien canta en Safety Dance en el mall, como una parte de un sueño de Artie si el estuviera disponible para caminar y bailar. Matt luego es cantante secundario en Dream a Little Dream, mientras se ve bailando a Mike Chang con Tina Cohen-Chang. Theatricality En theatricality, Matt es cantante secundario en Shout It Out Loud y Beth, y luego defiende a Kurt de Azimio y Dave Karofsky. Es el primer episodio de toda la temporada en el que el habla y dijo esto : " Si , y yo estoy vestido como el chico que reemplazo a Artie cuando renuncio " . En ese caso no se entendio mucho lo que quiso decir el en el episodio . thumb|Matt cantando "To Sir, With Love". Funk En funk, Matt y los otros miembros del club estan deprimidos cuando Vocal Adrenaline canta Another One Bitrs the Dust y Jesse se va. Entonces New Direction cantan Give Up the Funk hacia Vocal Adrenaline, quienes nuncan habian sido capacez de hacer un número de funk. y los dejan deprimidos. Journey to the Regionals En journey, Sue revela que será una de los jueces en las Regionales, dejando a Matt y a los otros miembros con miedo de que los descalificara. Luego, van a las regionales, donde Matt es cantante secundario en el Mash-Up de Journey Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' y Don't Stop Believin'. Cuando Quinn va al hospital, New Direction va hacia el hospital con Quinn tambien, pero al regresar ellos descubren que perdieron , y New Direction fue descalificados. Debastados, el grupo canta To Sir, With Love en agradecimiento hacia Will. Matt admite que antes de Glee el era "solo otro jugador de football". Cuando Sue chantagea a Figgins para darle a Glee otro año, New Directions estan felices, y Matt celebra con Mike mientras ven a Will y Puck cantan Over the Rainbow. Segunda Temporada Audition En Audition, Will menciona a New Directions que Matt se cambió de escuela, así que necesitan reclutar más miembros. Tercera Temporada . Dance With Somebody Si bien Matt no aparece es visto en una fotografia de los 12 miembros originales de New Direcctions despues de ganar las Seccionales, esto sucede al final de la presentacion de My Love is Your Love. Citas Navegador Categoría:Personajes Recurrentes Categoría:Estudiantes del McKinley High Categoría:Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Ex-Miembros de New Directions Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Menores Categoría:Ex-Miembros del Equipo de Fútbol Categoría:Personajes Secundarios Categoría:Personajes Invitados Categoría:Esbozos Categoría:Graduados